It's Almost Time
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: The prisoners of Stalag 13 - play a waiting game. This short story is Complete


It's Almost Time  
By Marty Miller Breedlove  
  
"Any word yet, Newkirk?" Sergeant Andrew Carter asked, as he came around the corner of the Barrack.  
  
"No, Carter, I haven't seen or heard anything." Corporal Newkirk was nervously shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
The whole camp was on pins and needles. Time was running out.  
  
"I wish the Germans wouldn't make these kinds of statements if they don't intend to act on them," LeBeau said from his seat next to Newkirk. "They just like to torture us!" The Frenchman didn't like sitting around waiting for the Germans to carry through their promise. Louis crossed his arms and leaned back against the barrack.  
  
"Oh don't worry, they'll act on it," Kinch answered, as he exited the barrack door and heard LeBeau's complaint.  
  
"How can the Colonel stay so calm when he knows it's only a matter of time?" Carter wondered out loud.  
  
"The Colonel has nerves of steel. I on the other hand...well, it's been a long time coming, but we knew it would come about," Newkirk fidgeted in his seat and looked at the gate.  
  
*************  
  
Sergeant Schultz was making his rounds, walking a little slower than usual. ~~ It's times like these I really hate the war, ~~ he thought. He glanced over at Barrack two, and saw the men gathered outside in small groups of four and five. It was the same at all the barracks he had passed on his rounds. ~ I don't see Colonel Hogan. He's usually with his men. Maybe seeing the tension on their faces, as they wait for the foreseeable, is too much for him. Schultz walked toward the front gate.  
  
"There goes Schultz again." LeBeau sighed.  
  
"How many times has he made that trip to the gate?" Kinch asked. Kinch had spent most of the morning in the tunnel.  
  
"Five," Newkirk answered.  
  
"Yeah," Carter sighed. "He walks up, talks to the guard at the gate, they look down the road to confirm that nothing is coming, and Schultz walks away a little happier."  
  
"I feel sorry for Schultz. I know he's dreading this." Kinch acknowledged.  
  
*************  
  
Colonel Hogan lay on his bunk trying to get some rest. ~~ Might as well make use of this lull before the storm, ~~ he decided. Closing his eyes, his mind began to race. His thoughts always turned to home at moments like these. Before he knew it, his eyes were open and he was staring at the bottom of the bunk over his head. ~~ Who am I kidding, I'm just as tense as my men. ~~ He got up, grabbed his crush cap, threw one arm into his bomber jacket, and then headed for the barrack door.  
*************  
  
Klink looked out of his office window shaking his head negatively, he observed the quiet prisoners milling around the compound. ~~ Even though they are the enemy, I can't help but feel compassion for them. ~~ Klink looked at his watch, ~~ It won't be much longer now. I'll have the prisoner's confined to their barracks; I don't need to have a riot on my hands. ~~  
  
**************  
  
Colonel Hogan had joined his men in time to see Kommandant Klink come out on the porch, in front of his office, and call for Schultz.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about?" Newkirk voiced.  
  
"I think Ill go find out." Hogan began walking toward Klink. Schultz had turned and was walking to the middle of the compound. As the German Sergeant approached the American Colonel, he stopped and began to call out the orders he had just received.  
  
"All prisoners are confined to the Barracks by order of the Kommandant!" Schultz repeated the order twice more, making sure the other guards heard and would shepherd the prisoners inside.  
  
Hogan's face flushed briefly as he calmed his anger and continued toward the Kommandant.  
  
"Nein, Colonel Hogan!" Schultz ordered, and blocked his progression. Hogan called over Schultz's shoulder. "You can't lock us up at a time like this, Kommandant! My men need to offer each other support. This waiting is bad enough, don't isolate us too."  
  
"Colonel Hogan, either go to your Barrack or go to the "Cooler". It's your choice." Klink answered.  
  
"Come on, Colonel Hogan, don't make me put you in the "Cooler". Schultz pleaded.  
  
Hogan set his jaw and marched back to join his men.  
  
*************  
  
Time seemed to stop and finally the waiting came to an end.  
  
"The truck just came through the gate mon Colonel." Louis turned around to the group, his palms sweating. They knew the time was near now. Every man could feel their hearts pounding in their chests. The room became unbearably silent, only anxious breathing could be heard. All of their attentions were drawn to the closed barrack door. ~~ Soon!~~ they all thought.  
  
*************  
  
Klink was giving Schultz his final orders. "I know you have been dreading this, Schultz. Make it quick. Tell the other guards, that you have selected, to do the same."  
  
"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted and turned to exit the office.  
  
~~ Your wait will soon be over, Colonel Hogan, for you and your men. ~~ Klink resumed his position at the office window.  
  
*************  
  
Schultz watched as the door to Barrack Two came closer and closer with each dreaded step. His breathing quickened, and his massive chest vibrated in anticipation of the job he was about to do. He reached for the barrack door handle and watched his knuckles whiten, as his hand took a death grip. Fighting back the nausea that was creeping up from his stomach, he took a breath to carry him through. Schultz threw the Barrack door open, he could feel the eyes of the prisoners attack him all at once. Still he knew it had to be done. Taking in one last deep breath, he let it go in one massive shout, "Mail Call!"  
  
The End 


End file.
